This disclosure is related to the management and/or discarding of stored data.
One difficulty with state of the art technology relates to the ability to manage the retention and/or the discarding of data that has been stored, such as on a computing platform and/or on a storage area network, for example. If the stored data is contained in an electronic file, for example, deleting the file may not delete the stored data. It may be possible, depending at least in part on the system architecture and/or file management system, to recover the file that has been deleted. In some circumstances, this may be undesirable, such as where the information relates to commercial secrets that a company or other entity would like to permanently discard.